Getting Through
by ScouterGirl
Summary: Ant and Dec - When an explosion happens in the ITV Studios, with Dec caught in the middle, will Ant have the strength to keep it together during this time of crisis. Sorry about the summary, didn't know how to phrase it. This is my first story, so enjoy. Feedback welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Getting Through

They had just finished filming the final episode of Takeaway, and Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were standing in the empty studio. It was rather unearving seeing it so empty, even the cameras had been removed. Ant turned to face the seats where the audience would sit, while Dec looked at his feet, reflecting on the series. Ant walked towards the exit door, turning back when he noticed his friends pensive state. Confused, Ant called out to him.

"Howey Dec, man. We've gotta go.". Still no reponse. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth Ant let out a shrill whistle, getting Dec's attention. Motioning with his head towards the door, the two men walked out of the studio.

They got to the door just as Dec realised he had left his phone on one of the seats. Ant shook his head.

"Go on then, I'll meet you outside." Ant told Dec, just as he ran out of the room.

As he got back into the studio, Dec knew something wasn't right. If the studio had been cleared, then why was there a bag hidden in the seats. Ignoring the thought Dec grabbed his phone just as he heard a strange beeping noise. Assuming it was the phone in his hand, he switched the screen on, and the next thing he saw was blackness.

Ant spotted Robbie Williams, who had been a guest on that episode. He had his back to him, waiting for his car to turn up, so Ant ran up to him, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Robbie, what did you think of the show?" Ant asked Robbie.

"It was good, possibly one of the best one's yet. Hey, where's Dec?" Robbie looked over Ant's shoulder.

"He forgot his phone, so he's meeting me outside. You know what he's like." Ant and Robbie chuckled.

Suddenly, a large bang erupted from the building behind them, sending glass everywhere, and forcing Ant and Robbie to the ground. Scrambling to their feet, both men looked back towards the building as flames erupted from it. A dark relisation dawned on Ant.

"That's the studio we film Takeaway in."


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie turned to Ant, grabbing his shoulders as he started to run towards the building.

"Ant, it's to dangerous to go back in there." Robbie shouted, looking into Ants eyes. Ant wasn't backing down though.

"He's in there Rob! I need to get to him!" Ant pushed against Robbie's grip, and eventually Robbie let go.

"Come on then." Robbie told Ant, waving his hand towards the building.

They got to the back entrance, waving their hands infront of them to get rid of the dust and smoke blocking their view. Bits of ceiling plaster were still falling, causing the boys to move quicker. As they got to the studio Ant turned to Robbie.

"You check the seating area, I'll check the stage!" Nodding in agreement, both men ran into the studio.

Dec slowly opened his eyes, a sharp pain errupting throughout his entire body. He tried to move his legs, an attept made in vain as he discovered he was buried under a large pile of rubble. Moving his hand, which happened to not be buried, he let out a small whine as he felt his eyes shut.

Ant was horrified. Looking at the damage to the building, he could only imagine what had happened to his best friend. Ant silently hoped that Dec had gotten out in time, and was waiting outside for him. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Ant quickly made his way over to where the movement had come from. he saw a hand sticking out of the rubble, and knew straight away that someone must've been under there. Grabbing pieces of rubble and debris, he franticly threw them to the side. After moving a large piece of lighting stand, Ant let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he saw the faint rise and fall of a chest. Moving the rubble around it, more and more of the figure was revealed, and Ant could see straight away that it was Dec. Ant called out for Robbie.

"ROB! GET AN AMBULANCE! I FOUND HIM! HE'S ALIVE!" Placing two fingers on Dec's neck, he imediatly reacted when he saw Dec's eyes gently open. Making sure he was the only thing his friend could see. Ant grabbed his hand, placing his spare hand under Dec's head. Dec looked at Ant, moving his gaze downwards when he realised he couldn't feel his legs. Sensing his friends worry, Ant grabed his attention, stopping him from seeing the damage.

"Hey, Dec. Listen, mate, keep your eyes OPEN, OK." Ant instructed his friend. Dec weakly nodded his head, raising his other hand to Ant's face when he saw blood dripping off his forehead.

"Y-y-your hur-hurt." Dec wheezed, scrunching his face up in pain after finishing. Ant looked down at his friend, lowering Dec's hand and placing it under his own on a large wound on Dec's chest.

"Hey, I should be the one who's worried, not you. You're in a much worse state then me." Ant noticed that, even with all the dust covering it, Dec's face had paled, and Ant knew this was a bad sign. Looking around, Ant called out.

"ROBBIE! HURRY UP WITH THAT HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robbie scrambled over the debris until he found the nearest emergancy crew. Knowing that, due to the tone of Ant's voice, the injury must be bad, Robbie was relieved that, for the moment, Dec was alive. But he also knew that if he didn't hurry, that might not be the case for much longer.

"Excuse me, but I need your help. There's someone in that studio, and he's really badly injured. If you go in, you'll see another man with him, who isn't injured. Please help them!" Robbie explained to the Paramedic, who told Robbie to show him and the rest of the crew where he meant.

Dec was tired, but he knew the dangers of going to sleep now. It hurt, so much, all over, and he just wanted the pain to stop. Re-opening his eyes, he looked at Ant, who had a tight grip on his right hand, pressing it down on a wet patch on his chest. There was a small tear in the corner of Ant's eye, and Dec immediatly felt sorry for his friend. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like, watching your friend dying in front of you... _No, get that thought out of you head, Declan. You are NOT dying, and you are going to make sure of that._

Looking around, Ant's attention was drawn to the hole in the wall, and the faint shadows of people emerging from the smoke. He saw Robbie's form leading the crowd, and cast his eyes down at Dec, who had scruched his eyes up, heavy wheezing coming from his chest. Ant waved his arms franticly, hoping to get Robbie's attention.

Robbe led the Paramedics through the hole he had found, the dust thick and dry in his throught. He saw Ants arms waving, and turned to medics, pointing to where Ant was, hoping he was with Dec and hadn't got himself injured.

Everything just went by in a blur, from the medics prying Dec from his arms, some other medics checking him for injuries, being herded into the ambluance, and arriving at the hospital. Ant was standing outside, the agonising wait to find out Dec's condition seeming to take years. Lisa aproched him, wrapping her arms around here husband. Ant didn't seem to register this, since his mind was elsewhere.

Finally, a doctor found Ant and got his attention .

"How is he?" Lisa asked, her voice cracking.

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what, Doc. Is it good or not!" Ant snapped, his impatience beggining to show.

"Declan's condition is an unusual one. Usually, someone with that degree of injuries either wouldn't have survived, or would at least be in a deep coma, but that's not the case here." The doctor replied.

"What injuries does he have exactly?"

"Well, he has substantial injuries to his chest and skull, as well as several internal injuries, and a nasty case of Hemothorax."

"Normal-people terms, please."

"He has bleeding in the Pleural cavity of his lungs, but we think we have managed to get it under control. He is fully conciuos, and up for visitors if you would like to see him now." the doctor exlained.

"You go, hun. I'll call Doolittle's mum." Lisa told Ant, patting his shoulder. Ant cautiously follwed the doctor while Lisa got her phone out.

"Hello, Anne. It's Lisa. I've got to tell you something." Lisa said when the dial tone stopped, and heard a shaky voice on the other end, forgetting the explosion would have been in the news.

"D-Declan. Is he..."

"He's alive, but in hospital. Acording to the doctor's, he was lucky to survive." Lisa heard a sob at the other end of the phone, and contiued to talk. "Listen, if you would like to, you can come..."

"Of course. Martin's just loading the stuff into the boot now. We will be there tomorrow."

Meanwhile a nurse was leading Ant down the clean, white corridor. Ant just stared at the floor the whole way, dreading the sight he would see when he entered the private room at the end of the corridor.

"304, here he is. I will be back in half an hour to check up on him, Mr McPartin." the nurse instucted Ant, who just nodded in return, opening the door.

The first sight that greeted him was better than he expected. Dec was lying on the bed, his right arm covered in plaster, a thick bandage wrapped around his head, trying to change the channel on the small television in the corner of the room.

"Damn it. Change you little boody idiotic thing. Piece of cra..." Dec was shouting at the remote in his hand, whacking it off the corner of the bed.

"Good to see you're still your normal self, then." Ant announced, making his presense known. Dec dropped the remote, his head swinging round to look at Ant, a move he soon regreted. He put his head back, resting it on the pillow while Ant pulled up a chair, now able to see the full extent of the damage. As well as the cast and bandages, there were wires emerging from the blanket, and a faint beeping noise coming from the stand next to the bed. Ant grabbed Dec's free hand, running his thumb along the back of it.

"When I found you, I th-thought that I had lost you. I was so scared Decs, I didn't know what I would do." Ant told his friend, his voice cracking as he reached the end of his revelation.

"Hey, hey. Look at me Ant. I'm fine, well, fine considering the circumstances. And I will be fine if you are here. Now, listen. I'm tired, and I know my mam is on her way, so i'm just going to get some sleep." Dec yawned, closing his eyes. Ant didn't let go of Dec's hand until he heard soft snores coming from his friends mouth. Standing up, he placed a small kiss on Dec's forehead, well, bandage.

"I'll always be here." He whispered, and sat back down, letting himself drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilouge

**So, so, so sorry that you have had to wait so long for this, but the last months of term can get really hectic, and i had had a busy fortnight, so I really hope that this makes up for it, as it is the final chapter. I'm not like others, I can't write a chapter in an hour. It takes me several days, so I really should have thought of that. Oh well, I will stop rambling, and let you enjoy.**

*7 Months Later*

Ant waited impatiantly outside of the door to the private hospital room that had become Dec's home during his recovery. Lisa had insisted to Dec that he stay at the McPartlin house for a while, considering the fact that he couldn't take more that 5 steps without falling over. Anne had visted regulaly, up until th epoint where Dec himself had insisted she went back home.

Ant could hear the clip-clap of high heels down the corridor, before he could see who the owner of the shoes were. Just as Ant expected, the boy's PA, Ali, rushed around the corner, chatting to someone, most likely the driver, on her phone.

"...Yeah, by the back entrance. We want to be as unseen as possible. Yep, yeah, OK. See you in 10 minutes." She explained, before hanging up the phone. Ant could sense that she was in a hurry, so he remained seated. Just as Ali walked up alongside him, Ant heard the door handle to Dec's room rattle, signaling his difficulty opening a door in a wheelchair, another reason he was staying with the McPartlins. After a few minutes of rattling, plus a few angry swear words, the door finally opened, and Dec wheeled himself out. He had been getting plenty of practice in the chair over the last few months, so he didn't need any help going around in it.

"Well, are we ready to go, 'cos I really want to get out of here. Been cooped up too long, and I miss the comforts of home. Shall we?" Dec said, pointing towards the end of the corridor.

Whenever Ant thought back to what he felt in the studio all those months ago, the panic, the fear, the fustration, he then realised one thing. 'Yeah. We're going to be alright'.


End file.
